Shinobi Excalibur
by N1ghtrunner
Summary: The unknowing descendant of King Arthur must join forces with the shinobi girls of Hanzo Academy to battle the forces of darkness and reclaim his family's long forgotten kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This a new story I decided to make. I've seen this concept done before and decided to add my own spin to it. Note: some of the names I had to come up with because I couldn't find any information on them, so I'm sorry in advance if they are incorrect. Without further ado, please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **544 C.E.**

The kingdom of Camelot was in grave peril. The once mighty kingdom ruled by the equally mighty king Arthur Pendragon now lay in ruin. Beset and besieged by army of darkness and chaos, commanded by the enchantress Morgana Le Fay and her lust for power, and the Knight Lancelot Du Lac and his lust for Queen Guinevere. Thousands were slaughtered in the country side as the army marched towards the castle. Not even the famed Knights of the Round Table could stop them as many were felled in battle and even some turned on their fellow knights and joined the army. Those that remained are now holed up in the inner sanctum of the castle, prepared to give their lives for their king.

"I have just spoken to some of the royal guards. They say that they have barricaded the eastern halls and will defend them with their lives." Announced Sir Gawain as he entered the sanctum chamber.

"And what of the remains of the army?" asked Sir Bors, another knight present in the chamber.

Gawain shook his head. "They have perished, the enemy now controls the main courtyard."

"I guess it's down to us then." Spoke Sir Galahad as he approached.

Sir Gawain looked at those around him. Galahad, Bors the younger, Lucian, Bedivere, Lionel, and himself, they were what remained of the Knights of the Round Table. All of the rest had either died or turned traitor.

The sound of a throat clearing brought the men's attention to one of the rooms in the sanctum. Before them stood the one who cleared their throat, their king, Arthur Pendragon, the sorcerer Merlin ever-present at his side. All of the knights bowed upon seeing him.

"Your Majesty" they said in union.

"My knights, it is time for our final plan to be enacted, Merlin bring them in." Arthur spoke calmly.

"Of course, your Majesty." Merlin replied as he walked back into the room.

It wasn't long before Merlin returned bringing with him who the king wanted. The knights still had their heads bowed but raised the them when they heard a soft cooing. Standing next to the old sorcerer was the queen, Guinevere, and in her arms lay a small baby. None of the knights had heard that the queen was having a child which meant that king had kept it a secret in order to keep the baby safe.

"Sir Lucian, approach." The king commanded

Lucian walked up to the king, waiting for the king's order.

Arthur put his hand on Lucian's shoulder and began to speak. "Lucian, you and your fellow knights have served this kingdom and my family faithfully for many years, but it seems now that our time is running short." Arthur took a deep breath before continuing. "Knights, I shall now give you your last command as your king"

Guinevere then stepped forward handing the baby to Sir Lucian.

"His name is Aiden." She spoke quietly

"A strong name" Lucian responded to her.

The queen stepped back allowing the king to take her place. Lucian watched as Arthur unstrapped the sword from his hilt and handed it to the knight. As Lucian took the sword, he felt an almost unnatural power radiating from the weapon. As he inspected the sword his eyes widened as he noticed the intricate runes and the golden cross-style hilt.

"Your Majesty, this is- "

"Yes, I know. Knights- "Arthur turned and pointed to another door in the sanctum." this door will take you to a tunnel that will lead you outside the castle, Merlin will show you. Knights I ask of you took take my son and raise him and guide him to be the future king."

"What of you and Lady Guinevere, my lord." Lionel asked.

"We are the ones Lancelot and Morgana are after and we intend to surrender ourselves to them in order to buy you time escape, but you must go time is running out." Arthur answered.

"Your Majesty, I, Bors the younger hereby pledge my family's fealty to your son and his descendants." Bors declared with tears in his eyes.

"As do I" said Gawain.

"As do we." The others declared as they followed Merlin into the passageway.

Lucian was the last one through the door and as he walked past, he turned to the king.

"Your Majesty, if you and the kingdom are gone then what would be the point saving the boy and your sword?"

"You will be saving the future." The king said as he closed the door. After closing the door, the king walked back and took a seat next to his queen. As he did, he heard the door leading from the castle to the sanctum being broken down. His hand found the hand of Guinevere as they sat together and prepared for the end.

Merlin and the others emerged from the tunnel and turned to watch the castle burn. Galahad took a step towards it but was stopped by Gawain.

"Why?" Galahad asked simply.

"Because we are too few. Trust me, I feel your pain and need for vengeance, but we have a mission to complete." Gawain turned and began to walk towards Merlin, who was waiting for them. "I believe that we will reclaim our home. It may be our grandchildren or our grandchildren's grandchildren, but one day the mighty kingdom of Camelot will rise again with the head of the Pendragon family on its throne. This I swear. Now come my fellow knights, we need to find a new home for our new king." Gawain finished as he walked past Merlin and towards the countryside.

Lucian looked down at the baby in his arms. Aiden had fallen asleep during their trek through the tunnel was now sleeping softly in the knight's arms.

He began to speak to the sleeping baby. "Grow up strong young king. For when the time comes you will take back your throne and then all of the known world will know of the family of kings, Pendragon."

 **Present Day, Los Angeles**

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** "Anderson Stilton, wake up already breakfast is almost done."

The boy named Anderson groaned as he woke up to his mom's incessant knocking. Anderson finally decided to listen to his mother and got up made his way towards the door out of his room. As he was about to walk out, he glanced at himself in the mirror. Standing at about 5'10'' and having a medium build, the 17-year-old noticed his dirty blonde hair was strewn about in a bad case of bed head.

"Guess I'll have to comb that out later." He said quietly to himself.

Making his way into the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was his mother cooking at the stove and the rest of his family at the table eating.

"look who decided to join us." Said Robert Stilton, Anderson's step-father, as his twin son and daughter poked fun at their step-brother's hair.

"Did a tornado hit your hair in the middle of the night?" asked his sister, Natalie.

"I don't know, does it look as bad as your face." Anderson responded.

"Hey, watch what you say, we're older than you and you need to respect your elders." Said his brother, Mark.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do to enforce that." Anderson countered.

"Andy, please sit down." His half-Japanese mother said.

Andy grumbled as he did. He did not like his step-family. His real father, Adam, died in a car accident when his mom was pregnant with him, so she had to quit her business job to take care of him. That was when she met Robert, a single dad with twins. They bonded over taking care of their kids and grew closer and closer till eventually they decided to merge their families and got married. But as Andy grew older, he liked his step-dad less and less. All Robert did was bash Anderson's real dad about being selfish and dying and leaving his wife and child to be on their own. Granted he had never met his father, but from what his mom had told him his was a good man and a respected soldier in the British armed forces, basically everything Robert was not.

 **Knock**

Anderson was brought out of his grumblings by a knock on the door.

"Andy, can you go answer that for us please?" Molly, his mother asked.

Anderson sighed as he got up and headed for the front door.

"Oh, and if it's the Mormons again, tell them we don't care." Said Robert rudely.

Anderson rolled his eyes at his step-dad, and upon remembering he still had bed head, licked his palm and smoothed out his hair before opening the door

At the door were not Mormons but three Japanese men and a girl. Two of the men appeared to be tall, wore business suits, and looked the same age, about mid-40s. The difference between the two was that one had white hair will the other had jet-black hair. The third man was shorter and much older, most likely in his 70s. He had gray hair, as well as a mustache and full beard which were also gray. Unlike the other men he wore what appeared to be traditional clothes similar to what one would see a dojo master wearing. The girl wore what appeared to be school uniform but Andy couldn't tell from what school. She also had black hair that stretched down her back. She appeared to only be slightly older than him, maybe just a year or so. It wasn't lost on Andy that she stood closer to the black-haired business man than anyone else.

'They're probably related.' Andy thought as the white-haired man began to speak.

"Is this the home of Molly Stilton?" he asked.

"MOM! IT'S FOR YOU!" Andy yelled back into the dining room.

"Oh, really Honey, who … is … it." Molly's voice died of as took in who was at her door. "Takashi, is that you?" she asked.

The black-haired man, now named Takashi smiled softly

"Yes, Molly it's us." He replied.

He then turned toward Andy. "And that must make you Anderson, doesn't it?"

Andy couldn't help but notice a slight widening in the girl's eye when Takashi said that.

"Yeah, I'm Anderson. How do you know my mom?" Andy probed.

"We were close friends with your father." The old man spoke.

Andy's eyes widen, not many people knew his father and even fewer knew anything more than skin-deep details about him. All of the information his mother had she kept from him, but he could never figure out why.

"And just who the hell are you?" asked Robert as he barged into the conversation from beside Molly.

Takashi simply smiled and replied. "I'm sorry, where are my manners my name is Takashi Huou, I am the head of the Phoenix conglomerate located in Tokyo, as I have stated before I was a friend to Molly's late husband Adam. My conglomerate has taken an interest in your son's higher than average grades and would like to place him in advanced placement in a prestigious academy we have partnered with. The men next to me are faculty of the academy."

He pointed to the old man. "This is the head of the academy, Hattori Hanzo."

The old man bowed. "Call me Hanzo."

"And this is the teacher in charge of the advanced placement class, Kiriya Nakamura."

The white-haired man bowed. "Simply call me Kiriya."

Takashi then put his hand on the girl's head. "And this is a member of the advanced placement class, my daughter, Ikagura."

Ikagura bowed her head but didn't say anything.

"May we come inside to discuss this further? Think of it as us paying our respects to Adam."

Robert grumbled something under his breath, then motioned for Anderson to move out of the way of the door to allow their guests to enter the house.

"Fine, let's hope this isn't a waste of our time." Robert stated as he made his way back into the kitchen.

The rest followed and everybody was now sitting at the dining room table.

"So, how much is this little gift of yours going to cost us?" Robert questioned Takashi.

"Nothing, as I said this is gift from me to your family. Of course, I would like to have Anderson and his mother tour the academy. If that is ok with you Mr. Stilton." Takashi answered.

Robert looked at Molly and she nodded. He grumbled to himself before rejoining the conversation. "It's okay with me but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." Robert concluded.

"Well, I must go pack my travel bag as well as Andy's, so I'll leave you boys to finish up the details." Molly said as she got up and headed towards the bedrooms.

As the adults were talking, Andy and the twins were sitting across from Ikagura as she read what appeared to be a sort of novel.

Mark leaned over a began whispering to Anderson. "Dude, have you seen the rack on this chick." He said pointing discreetly to Ikagura. "Now, that is a piece of cake I'd like to take a bite out of."

"That is an inappropriate thing to say in front of a lady." Andy responded. Although if he was being truthful, he had checked her out and, in his opinion, she was a very beautiful girl.

Mark was about to say something else when Molly re-entered the kitchen.

"Alright, Anderson we are packed up and ready to go." She said. She was carrying a backpack, a suitcase, and a long and narrow case.

"Well then, I say we get going, I have a jet waiting for us at the airport." Takashi said then turned to his daughter. "Ikagura it is time."

Ikagura stood up and offered her hand to Anderson and gave him a soft smile. Andy accepted the hand and began to walk with her out of the front door following the adults. Outside, waiting for them was a black luxury SUV. As Molly put the cases into the trunk of the vehicle Andy and Ikagura climbed into the furthest back seats with the Molly and Hanzo sitting in the middle row and Takashi and Kiriya in the front with Kiriya driving.

"Everyone strapped in and ready? Alright let's go." Kiriya said as he started to drive.

As the car began down the road Andy looked back at the house one last time. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling that things were about to get a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me longer than I expected to finish this. In addition, this chapter will be a little longer as I am using it to dump some plot and exposition into the story. So without further ado please enjoy**

 **Chapter 2**

 **33,000 feet in the air, 400 miles from Tokyo International airport, 5:18 AM local time.**

Anderson gradually cracked his eyes open as he emerged from his slumber. The dull hum of the engines filled the background noise of jet. Andy was still tired when his mother had woken him back at their house so once the plane had taken off, Andy demonstrated what his mother called a hidden gift. The ability to sleep anywhere, planes and moving cars included.

He took a look outside the cabin window. It was still mostly dark but Anderson could make out a few slivers of sunshine over the horizon. He then turned his sights to the rest of the cabin. In front of him was Ikagura, her body turned and leaning into the chair in order to sleep more comfortably. On the other side of the cabin sat the adults with Kiriya and Hanzo fast asleep. Takashi and Anderson's mom, Molly, were awake and facing each other in what appeared to a very silent but very intense match of chess. Deciding he needed some social interaction he made his way over to his mother, but not before stopping in front of Ikagura to cover her with his blanket so she wouldn't be cold.

"Well look who decided to join the waking world." Molly said as Anderson approached.

Anderson sat down next to his mom. "So, who's winning?"

"No one right now, we just started." Takashi answered.

"So, what's going to happen to us once we land?" Anderson asked.

"Once we land there will be a car waiting to take us to Hanzo Academy. There will meet your fellow classmates in advanced placement. I would also like to have a discussion with you about your father."

Andy raised his head in surprise at the last statement.

"My father?" he asked.

"Yes, he and I worked together for a lot of years before his passing. So I'll try my best to answer the many questions about him that I'm sure you have." Takashi clarified.

Andy nodded. He had always been curious about his father, but his mother never really talked about him. She only told him that he was a good man and that she missed him a lot. But, to Anderson it seemed that she was always holding back. Like there was more to the story that she wasn't telling him. This only made Andy more curious. Maybe this talk with Takashi was a chance to get the information that Andy craved.

A little over 45 minutes later the plane landed at Tokyo International Airport where a stretch limousine was waiting to take them to the school, which was in a district on the other side of the city. Andy also noted the small phoenix emblem etched into the glass on the car's rear window.

"Wow, your family must be really rich in order to afford a set of wheels like this." Andy commented to Ikagura, who was on his left, about the car.

"Well yes, the Phoenix Conglomerate consists of over twenty of the most powerful corporations in Japan." Ikagura replied with her head down, seemingly embarrassed.

"And I take it that your family is at the top of that pile?" Andy questioned.

Ikagura could only nod in response.

"It must be hard putting up with all of that pressure on your family name." Molly stated from Andy's right side.

"Of course it is." Takashi interjected from the rear facing seats at the front of the car. "But, I know Ikagura can handle that kind pressure. I saw a strong will in her eyes since the day I adopted her."

Andy shot Takashi a questioning glance. "Adopted?"

"Yes, even though I am her father, I am not her biological dad. Her real father, my brother, and his wife died in a train crash a few months after she was born. In fact, it was a few days before your father and mother left to return to Los Angeles and a few weeks before your father's passing." Takashi explained.

Andy never considered himself a genius but this was easy math. His mother seven month pregnant when his father died that meant that Ikagura was only few months older than him instead of a year like he originally thought. He decided to tune back into Takashi's story for more information.

"Since I was the only close relative she had, my wife and I decided to adopt her and give her the life that we know my brother would have wanted for her. We already had one child so it was not a burden to take on another one."

"That's very generous of you to take care of a family member in need." Molly commented.

Andy decided to use this opportunity to probe for some information.

"Hey Takashi, how do you know my mom, did you two meet through my father?" he asked.

"Actually, your mother met your father through me. You see, Adam used to be my head of security and as such he was with me everywhere I went, even before he met Molly." Takashi explained.

"And my mom, how did you guys meet?" Andy probed.

His mother answered this time. "The company I worked for was creating a partnership with Phoenix and, since I was the only one who spoke Japanese, I was picked to represent the company in the negotiations. That is when I met Takashi, Head of the Phoenix Conglomerate and his ever present bodyguard Adam, your father. After the deal was finished, I stayed here as a representative of the company here in Tokyo and eventually Adam and I grew closer, fell in love, and decided to have a family." Molly finished.

Anderson could see tears in his mother's eyes. He had always known that his mom missed his father, they both did. But, for all the crap he talked on Robert and his twins, Andy was grateful that he took them in when they were at the lowest point in their lives.

The rest of the car ride passed in relative silence until finally they arrived at Hanzo's school, which to Anderson's surprise was named Hanzo International Academy. Hanzo left the group to go prepare a conference room, while Takashi and Ikagura left to meet up with the rest of the advanced placement students and bring them to the prepared conference room while Kiriya gave Andy and Molly a tour of the school.

"Hey Kiriya, how come the AP students are here but no one else is?" Anderson asked the teacher.

"The AP students, that includes you now by the way, live on the on-campus dorms." Kiriya explained. He then began to chuckle a little. "As for why no one is here, you might want to check the date on your phone."

Andy immediately fished out his phone and turned it on. It was Sunday, there was no school on Sunday. Andy cursed to himself for not noticing the minor detail as he put his phone away to continue the tour of the school.

Eventually, the group made their way to the conference room. Inside they not only found Hanzo, but another man in a suit standing with him holding a small black box and a folder of papers. Upon seeing them walk in the door, he approached Molly are introduced himself.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Stilton, my name is Harry Merlin from the Merlin Institute of Law. I am here at the request of Mr. Hanzo and Mr. Huou to read the will and see to the passing of several heirlooms of Adam Pendragon to his descendant." He said.

'Pendragon?' Anderson was sure he had never heard that name associated with his father before. So then why did it sound so familiar. Never the less he continued to listen as Mr. Merlin continued to speak.

"Now, Mrs. Stilton, am I correct in saying that you have brought the item in questions?"

"Yes, it's right here." Molly said as she handed him the thin black case she had taken from the Stilton house.

"Good job keeping it safe all this time Molly. But, before we start, we should begin by introducing young Anderson here to his new classmates." Hanzo said as he saw the door to the conference room open.

The first one through the doorway was Takashi followed by Ikagura. Behind Ikagura were four other girls wearing the same uniform as Ikagura, which Andy guessed, was the school uniform of the academy. Andy looked over at the girls. Two of them looked younger than him, like they would be sophomores at his high school, but he remembered his mom mention that they don't consider ninth graders high schoolers so they were probably first years. The third girl looked to be his age and if he was converting right since he was a junior in high school that would them both second years. The final girl was blonde and was as tall as Ikagura, which meant she was probably a third year and equal to Ikagura in age. It was at this time that Andy realized two things. One, all of his fellow advanced placement classmates were all girls. Two, all of the girls including Ikagura were really curvy and busty.

'Something weird is going on around here' Andy thought as he looked away with a slight blush.

Hanzo stood up and began to talk everyone in the room.

"Well now that they have arrived, why don't your classmates introduce themselves before we get started?"

Ikagura took a step forward and bowed towards Anderson.

"We have already met but officially my name is Ikagura Huou, I am a third year at Hanzo National Academy. I hope that we can get along in the future." After saying that she stepped back into line with the rest of the girls.

The next one to step up was the blonde girl.

"Hey my name is Katsuragi Nara, I am a third year here and hope you and I can have some fun." She said with a mischievous grin on her face before getting back in line.

Andy turned his attention to the girl that was his age. She had brown hair tied in a ponytail and a red scarf tied around her neck.

"My name is Asuka Hanzo, granddaughter of Hanzo and second year student here. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Andy finally turned his attention to the two first years. The first one to introduce herself had white hair that was tied into two long twin tails with what appeared to be shurikens and an eyepatch over her right eye.

"I'm Yagyu Hamasaki, first year, I hope we can get along." She said.

Anderson finally turned to the last girl. She was a bit shorter than the others were, had bubblegum pink hair tied into short pigtails, and had cross-shaped pupils.

"My name is Hibari Sukino. I'm just a first year but I hope we can be best friends." She said while smiling brightly.

Harry coughed, gaining everyone in the room's attention.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, we can continue with the reading of the will of Adam Pendragon. But, before that, we must confirm that you are indeed the son of Adam Pendragon." He said while opening the case Molly brought with her.

"And how are we going to do that? Are you going to take my fingerprints or something?" Andy asked.

"No, we are going to use this." Merlin said while pulling out a sheathed English longsword. It was about four and a half feet, including the grip. It was sheathed in a pearl white scabbard, with the scabbard being wrapped in a white and gold cloth. The cross-shaped hilt was black with a gold engraved trim.

"This used to belong to your father and now it belongs to you and only your bloodline can wield it. So here, unsheathe the blade and prove your heritage." Merlin said as he held the sword hilt first towards Anderson.

Andy took hold of the sword by the grip as Merlin tightened his hold on the scabbard. The tension was thick as Andy began to pull to the sword out of its sheath. A quiet constant whine was heard as metal grinded against metal until finally the sword came free. Andy felt the weapon. It was heavy but the weight was not overpowering and as he scanned the mirror-polished blade, he felt a power he had never felt before. It felt like the sword radiated the power of the sun but it gently embraced him like a hug from his mother when she would comfort him when he was young.

All of the girls were also in awe at the blade as the adults waited in silence. After a minute or two, Merlin approached Anderson.

"You truly are your father's son and I am proud to be the Merlin to serve you in the future, Your Majesty."

Andy looked confused. "Majesty?"

Merlin looked at Molly. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Molly shook her head in response.

Merlin turned his attention back to Anderson.

"Though your name is Stilton on paper, your true family name is Pendragon. The Pendragon line has been unbroken for the past fifteen hundred years and now the responsibility to lead the family into the future."

"You still didn't explain the Majesty part." Andy responded.

"The first of your bloodline was a king and only his blood relatives can wield his sword, the sword you're holding right now. The fact that you can wield that sword means you will inherit the throne."

"Explain." Andy demanded.

"Your ancestor and the original owner of the sword was none other than Arthur Pendragon of Camelot." Merlin stated bluntly, getting straight to the point.

Anderson's eye widened at this.

"Arthur Pendragon? As in the king of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon?"

Merlin gave an affirming nod. That was when something clicked in Andy's mind.

"Wait. If this sword used to belong to Arthur, then that means that this sword is-"

"Yes, the sword in your hand is the legendary blade Excalibur."

Andy gulped and looked at Merlin.

"And since the legend of Excalibur states that only the true king can wield it meaning-"

Merlin once again interrupted Andy, finishing his sentence.

"You are to ascend to the throne, as is your birthright and become the new king of Camelot. Or as they call it in this day and age, the world."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody sorry once again it took so long to do this chapter, things have come up that have dragged me away from the story but fear not I am back. This chapter is like the last one in which it is a very long-winded and boring exposition dump, but now we can speed things along and get the story actually going now. So, without further ado, please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hanzo National Academy, Tokyo, Present day.**

Andy stared at everyone in the room. He was waiting for them to start laughing, for them to tell him it was all one, big, elaborate prank that was father's last wish. But the sword in his hands was real, and, based on how it felt in his hands, very powerful.

He set Excalibur down on the table as he sat in of the chairs in the room, staring blankly at the floor as his brain worked overtime to process the new information he had been given. After a few seconds, he felt his mother's hand rub up and down his back in a comforting manor.

"It's okay honey. Just take deep breathes. I know it's hard to wrap your mind around this stuff, even I had trouble when they first told me." She said, trying to comfort her son.

Anderson shot his head up and turned to his mother in surprise.

"Wait a minute, you knew all this time?" he questioned.

"Yes," she answered. "After we found out that I was pregnant your father told me. It took me all long time to accept it, but seeing that sword again makes me realize how special you and your father were."

Andy scanned the room. The girls were still in awe at Excalibur as they continued to stare at it as it lay flat on the table. But, the ones who were the focus of Andy's scan were the adults. Their silence was telling. In an instant, Andy knew why they had been silent throughout the spectacle.

'They knew about this the entire time.' He said to himself. He wanted to glare at them, but he knew why they were so secretive. It wasn't a good idea to announce openly about knowing the wielder of Excalibur.

Now, new questions were filling Anderson's mind and this time he was not going to take no for an answer.

"Wait, you said your name was Merlin right? As in the sorcerer Merlin?" he asked Harry.

Harry simply nodded. "You are correct in a way. Yes, my name is Merlin, and yes I am a sorcerer. However unlike you, Your Majesty, I am not a descendant of the original, I am a student. You see, the Merlin Institute isn't just an institute of law, it is also an institute of magic where we train and learn the teachings of the original Merlin to further support the king, as of now you. In fact, my superior was your father's Merlin when he was alive. Also, as a show of respect, all disciples who attend have their surname changed to Merlin."

"You can do magic, show me." Andy demanded.

"Very well." Harry held out his hand and began to concentrate. About a half second later a small white magical circle formed in his palm. He let it sit there for few seconds before dispelling it.

"Ok whoa, that's pretty cool." Andy said in awe before refocusing on his questioning. "Hold on, I have another question. Why did you say I was the king of the world? I thought the legends said that Camelot was a kingdom in England or something."

"Not all legends are based in historical fact." Merlin countered "While Camelot did start as a kingdom in England, it grew into something much greater. You see, King Arthur had the vision of bringing the world together and uniting them under Camelot's flag. He had hoped that by uniting everyone that the world would see peace and harmony. So the campaign for unification began. First, the British Isles were unified under Camelot. Then, it was across the channel to mainland Europe. Many in Europe believed in the king's message and voluntarily aligned with him, those that didn't had to be pacified forcefully with knights or the grand army. Once Europe was controlled, the King's plans turned to what is now Spain. After that he took parts of Russia to skirt around the Byzantine Empire. At its height, the kingdom of Camelot had control of over forty independent nations in Europe and parts of Eurasia. And as the kingdom grew, so did the knights and the army."

"Wait, I thought the knights were part of the army."

"That is partially correct. Though they were part of the military, they were separate from the army. They served as the personal bodyguards of the king, acted as generals for the army, and were used as an elite force when conventional strategy failed. They even recruited separately from the army to fill their ranks of squires and pages. A contemporary comparison would be how the Jedi act in the clone wars of Star Wars."

Anderson nodded his head in understanding. He wasn't an idiot but it was easier to have an example he was familiar with that he could look at for comparison. But, he was not done with his questioning of Merlin yet.

"Ok, next question. If Camelot was so big and powerful, why is there no evidence or ruins of the empire left?"

"Because, the traitors made sure that after the collapse no one would be able to remember Camelot or King Arthur except for the vague stories that would eventually become the legends that everyone hears about. Only those that survived and their descendants know the truth about what really happened."

"Traitors? Collapse? What happened back then?"

"The collapse began about ten years into the campaign for unification. In the early days of the campaign, the knights and Arthur encountered a powerful enchantress by the name of Morgana Le Fay. She told them that she had a vision that she would be part of a powerful empire. Arthur took this as a sign that the campaign was going to be successful and allowed her into the kingdom, but what Morgana did not tell them was that the empire she was talking about was not Camelot. The campaign continued for the next nine years until the collapse. At first, a few border towns stopped communicating and paying their tribute. Then a large trading city by the name of Chroma, as well as a few forts were destroyed. The survivors told stories of an army of darkness laying waste to the city and was now gaining their strength.

Arthur wanted this threat dealt with as fast as possible, so he rallied the Knights of the Round Table as well as the army and sent them to Chroma to destroy this threat. It was only when they arrived that they realized the true scope of the threat. At the head of this army of marauders, demons, and lunatics sat Morgana. Over the years, she gained a following that she used to build her rebellion that was now in fruition. However, that was not the end of the betrayal. At the snap of her fingers, several of the knights, including Lancelot and over half of the army joined Morgana's forces. The battle was fierce but, in the end, it was a losing battle and the remnants were forced to retreat to Camelot allowing Morgana's army to ravage the countryside uninhibited. Over the next year, the army of darkness advanced toward Camelot while destroying everything in their path. While this was going on King Arthur had to deal with another issue. As the army moved closer to the castle, Queen Guinevere gave birth to Arthur's son Aiden. The king knew that if Morgana found out about the child she would not stop her campaign of destruction. So on the final day of the collapse Arthur had Merlin and the remaining knights take Aiden and escape to countryside while he and Guinevere surrendered to Morgana and Lancelot to buy time. Their orders were to train him to be the next king and retake the kingdom but they realized that they would need more time to be able to make a move on Morgana. Therefore, they made a pact that their descendants would serve the descendants of the king until the king no longer required their services. This process has been going on for over fourteen hundred years leading all the way up to right this moment. Now that you are king, it is your job to lead the liberation of the kingdom. Once we are done here I will rally the knights for a meeting with you."

Anderson nodded as he took all the information in. It was a lot to handle but now that he had all of back-story, it made more sense. Nevertheless, there was one last thing that was bugging Andy in the back of his mind.

"Hey, Merlin, can I ask you one last question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Ok. Why are we here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are we here in Japan? If Camelot was in England, why are we in this Japanese school and what do Takashi and the others have to do with this legacy. I get that my father worked for Takashi but, what about Hanzo, Kiriya, and the girls, what do they have to do with all of this?" Andy asked.

"Because we are not just random people associated with your father." Takashi answered this time. "You see, everyone in this room minus you, your mother, and Mr. Merlin are shinobi."

"Shinobi, you mean like the ninjas from the ancient times shinobi?"

"In the simplest terms yes." Takashi answered.

"Prove it." Anderson said.

"Very well then." Takashi replied. He then turned to Ikagura and nodded his head. "Go ahead Ikagura, give him what he wants."

Ikagura stepped forward out of the line and closed her eyes. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a small green scroll. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before throwing the scroll into the air.

"Shinobi Transformation!" she yelled out.

The second she yelled that out the scroll exploded in a burst of light. Anderson watched as her school clothes disintegrated, only to be replaced instantly by a stark white military officer's uniform and in her hand appeared a large katana in a wooden scabbard. Once the transformation ended, she stood still, ready for any order that would be given to her.

"Thank you Ikagura. You may return to normal now." Her father said.

Ikagura nodded and closed her eyes again and held out her hand. Andy watched as, once again, as her current clothes disintegrated, this time it was replaced with her school uniform.

Takashi then turned to Andy. "What do you think?"

"Ok, I believe you." Andy said in awe, but quickly shook it off. "But, wait? Why are shinobi helping the Knights of the Round Table?"

This time Merlin answered. "Because when the treaty of 1854 was signed between the Britain and Japan, one of your ancestors, Alistair Pendragon, was present at the meeting and made contact with the shinobi there. They heard of the plight of the Pendragon line and the Knights of the Round Table. After hearing the story, they decided to help the king with their resources. They trained him in some of the shinobi arts and, as well as the knights, made a vow to serve the king and his descendants. So to answer your question as to why you are here, it is so that these shinobi and the knights can jointly train you so that you will have enough skills to defeat Morgana."

"Ok, I think I understand now. I'll try my best to make you proud." Andy said.

"I'm sure you will and remember you have the support of the shinobi and Knights of the Round Table. But, before we start with your training, we first need to finish dolling out your inheritance from your father."

And so the rest of the meeting went by as if it was a normal inheritance meeting. Anderson learned about the various things he would receive from his father. The list of things received included but were not limited to, large sums of money in various accounts across the world, a pair of silver M1911 .45 pistols that belonged to his grandfather, an old Ford Mustang stored in the parking garage of the Phoenix Conglomerate tower, and a small black shoe box. But, when Andy attempted to open the box, it gave him an electrical shock and he was forced to pull his hand away.

"Ow, What the hell was that?" He asked to Merlin.

Merlin looked at the box before putting his hand over it and activating his magic causing a white magic circle to appear in his hand. The box seemed to respond by displaying its own magic circle that was bigger and had deep purple color. Merlin frowned a little bit before moving his other hand over the will itself and activating another circle. Almost immediately another circle similar to the one on the box appeared on top of the passage about the box. Merlin tried to read the passage but couldn't as whatever magic was on the page blocked him. Nobody did these kinds of seals anymore, he would have to consultant with his mentor and the Grandmaster back at the institute.

"What is it Merlin?" Andy asked.

"The box is guarded by ancient sorcery and some very powerful ones at that. I'm not powerful enough to break the seals. I would like your permission to take these items with me back to the institute to be further examined." Merlin offered.

"Yes, of course, there is no problem with that." Andy responded.

With that the meeting was adjourned with Merlin stating that he would alert the knights of Andy's ascension and that they would meet with him in the near future.

As he was walking out the door Hanzo stood up and addressed everyone in the room

"Well then, it seems this affair took longer than expected." He said as he glanced out the window at the setting sun. "I say we all get something to eat then you kids should rest up; tomorrow is going to be a busy day with all of the new training that you're going to be starting."

After everyone agreed to this plan Hanzo produced what Asuka described as his signature Futomaki rolls for everyone to eat. Once dinner was finished the girls and Andy got ready for bed while Kiriya and Hanzo left to take care of some administrative things and Takashi escorted Molly to a hotel near the airport so she could catch an early flight back to Los Angeles.

Anderson walked into his dorm and set Excalibur next to his bed. Since he was the only boy the entire dorm room was free for him to use. Most of his bags from home were lying next to the bed. From his bags he pulled out a small case with a note attached to it.

'I know you get tired of contacts so I packed these for you. Love, Mom.'

Andy had recently switched to contacts but in his opinion he preferred good old fashioned glass. It seemed like his mother was having the same thought. He set the case down on the nightstand and entered the bathroom and switched on the light, finally getting a good look at himself in the mirror. He still looked just as disheveled as he did when this whole adventure started. He summarized that a shower and a good night's sleep would fix all of that. So, after removing his contacts, taking a relaxing shower, brushing his teeth, and putting on a shirt and old pair of shorts he used as sleeping clothes he finally found himself lying in bed. He was surprised. He thought that the time change between LA and Tokyo would make it harder to sleep, but Andy found himself completely exhausted. He guessed that all of the excitement of the day had worn him out completely. As his eyes began to close and his consciousness began to fade, he whispered the words his mother would always when the situation was going to get "Interesting" before finally going to sleep.

"Fasten your seatbelt ladies and gentlemen. It's going to be a bumpy ride."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, sorry this took forever but I did not know what direction I wanted to take with this chapter for the longest time. Nevertheless, I was finally able to find the right way and this finished chapter is the result. I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next one.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hanzo Academy, a week later.**

Inside the academy, a battle was being waged. It was nothing too serious, just a simple sparring match in the underground gym for shinobi training between Anderson and Katsuragi. But, no matter how fictional the fighting scenario, it was just as equally as fierce.

After dodging a flurry of kicks, Andy had been backed into a corner. Thinking that she had already won, Katsu delivered a mighty roundhouse kick to Andy's side as a final blow. Andy was able to see the kick incoming and, just before impact, was able to curl up his left arm in order to block the hit. Even though the kick was successfully absorbed, Andy still felt as if he had been hit by a cinderblock moving at high speed, but he couldn't dwell on that, he had a plan to enact.

Before Katsuragi could pull her leg back, Andy wrapped his left arm around it and pinned it between his body and arm. While she was pinned, he grabbed the back of her knee and pushed up. This caused her knee to bend and Katsu was pulled forward by motion. As Katsu fought for balance she didn't notice Andy twisting to the left and loosened his grip on her leg. She had no idea what was going on until she felt the force of Andy's fist impacting her in her unguarded side. Andy backed up as Katsuragi crumpled to the floor, groaning and wincing from the heavy blow.

"The match is over; the winner is Anderson." Kiriya announced as he walked towards the two with the rest of the girls. "Well done Anderson. Katsuragi, you must learn to hide your arsenal until the last possible moment, if the enemy can see your attacks coming, they can prepare an adequate counter to them."

Katsuragi, who was now standing up and was holding her aching left side could only nod in response.

"Andy, that was a good fight." Asuka said.

"How did you know you could throw Katsuragi off balance if you grabbed her leg like that?" Ikagura questioned.

"Trust me. When you grow up with siblings, like Mark and Natalie, who like to fight all of the time, you learn pretty quickly where their weight is focused and how to take them off balance." Andy replied.

"Older siblings, yeah, I guess that makes sense." Ikagura said quietly.

Anderson noticed a sad expression adorn her face for split-second before returning to a more neutral expression.

"Hey Andy, now that your training is done, what are you going to do for the rest of the day." Hibari asked.

"His training isn't finished, at least not yet." Said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Merlin walking towards them with a slightly taller blonde woman walking next to him. Where Merlin was wearing a suit and tie, the woman was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, black combat boots, fingerless gloves, and a tactical ballistic vest with every pouch stuffed with magazines for various guns. Andy also noticed the sheathed longsword strapped to her left hip.

"Hey Merlin, how is everything going with the magic box." Anderson called out.

"Hello Your Majesty, unfortunately very little progress is being made on the box. The scribes are having a hard time just figuring out what the seals even are. Anyway, the good news is that the grandmaster is returning tonight, he will most likely know what the seals are and how to break them." Merlin explained.

"That's good, anyway, who is your guest?" Anderson asked.

"This is Lady Sarah Riley Lucian, descendant of Sir Lucian. She is the current head of the Lucian family, the personal retainer to the family Pendragon. You will not find a more loyal subject than her, Your Majesty." Merlin explained.

"Wow, it is an honor to meet you Lady Lucian." Andy greeted.

"No Your Majesty, the honor is all mine. I have dreamt about this day since I was a little girl. My ancestor was the one who carried Aiden Pendragon out of Camelot during the collapse and my father served as your father's servant till his tragic passing in the car crash. Between then and now I was able to train and surpass my father. Now that my father has retired, I have taken up the mantle as head of the family and will aid you in whatever way possible. Also, please just call me Lucian." Lucian explained while bowing.

Anderson nodded before turning his attention back to Merlin.

"Why is she here?" Andy asked.

"While it is true that you would have met her at the Round Table meeting with the rest of the knights, there is another reason why she is here other than a simple introduction."

"And that would be?"

"Weapons training." Lucian interrupted.

"Yes, you may be able to wield Excalibur but that doesn't mean you automatically know how to use it properly. Now retrieve your weapon just like I taught you." Merlin cut back in.

Over the course of the week Merlin had taught Andy the basics of magic and a few basic spells. One of which was a teleportation spell that Andy had bound to Excalibur allowing him to retrieve his sword from any location. After hear Merlin's instruction, Andy raised his left hand and channeled the spell. Immediately a small golden magical circle appeared perpendicularly so that the flat sides of the circle were facing horizontally. The circle began to move to the left and in its wake Excalibur began to materialized. Once the circle was done it disappeared and just as the sword began to fall Anderson closed his hand around the scabbard and caught it.

"Good, now unsheathe your blade and get into a combat stance." Lucian ordered.

Andy drew Excalibur and put the scabbard off to the side before holding the blade in front of him.

'This stance is from an old movie but it should satisfy Lucian's request' Anderson thought.

"That is the worst stance I have ever seen in the twenty-nine years I've been alive." Lucian stated as she advanced toward Andy. When she reached him, she began to move his body into the position of a more acceptable stance.

First, she twisted his body to the right so that his left side was facing forward. She then folded his arms in front of his chest so that his left arm was underneath, meanwhile his right arm and Excalibur were resting on top of his left forearm. Andy could feel the end of the hilt and pommel on his fingertips.

"Good, we call this the Omni-stance. From here you change into other stances, or you can go into a number of slash and thrust attacks." She withdrew her sword and got next to him. "Here, I'll show you some moves."

And so for the rest of the day, Anderson followed Lucian's instruction. He started off by learning a basic thrust. By twisting his body to the left while he was performing the thrust, he was able to put more weight behind Excalibur and increase the sword's potential armor piercing and damage. Next were the horizontal slashes. By spinning, either right or left, Andy figured out that he could hit anything around him on the horizontal plane. In addition, by bringing the sword behind and grabbing onto the hilt with both hands, he could bring the sword into an upward or downward slash.

After training with the sword, Lucian had Anderson practice with his pistols. Andy practiced firing on targets that were created by Merlin. He practiced using one pistol and using both pistols in akimbo style. Lucian also taught a stance to Andy that involved holding Excalibur in his dominant right hand and one of his pistols in his left hand. This allowed Andy to follow up any slash or thrust with a shot making this combo the best for all but the longest range of combat. After practice, it was Merlin that pointed out that some of the bullets they had fired ended up lodged into the training hall's wall. Therefore, the end of training was spent fixing the wall before anyone would notice.

Lucian parted ways with them after, stating that she had disciples to train and to check on some of the other knights to make sure they would attend the Round Table conference. With a bow and a farewell, she turned and walked out of the training hall.

"Your Majesty, there are some things I have to attend to as well, I will alert you if there are any updates with breaking the seals." Merlin told Andy.

"Alright, thanks for helping me, it's kind of hard getting use to all of this." Andy replied.

"It is my purpose in life is to serve you, Your Majesty. Trust me it will get easier down the line and in my opinion, I think you will become a great king." Merlin said as he walked off.

Andy had grown hungry over the course of the training and it was now dinnertime so he made his way to the dorm's kitchen. Upon entering, he saw that all of the girls were already eating. Andy poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down in the empty seat next to Ikagura.

"Hey girls, how is it going?" He asked.

"It going pretty good, how was training?" Asuka asked.

"It was pretty intense, I've never been worked this hard in my life before." Andy replied.

"Yeah, we watched some the sword training you guys were doing." Katsuragi said in between mouthfuls of ramen. "If you keep up training like that you might be able give our resident sword master Ikagura a run for her money and look badass while doing it." She finished.

"Nah, Ikagura has had more time to train so she would definitely kick my ass, plus I'm sure Ikagura would look much better than me." Andy countered. Hearing the last part of the statement caused Ikagura to blush in embarrassment. Katsuragi noticed this and decided to pounce on the opportunity to tease the hell out of her friends.

"Oh, so you think Ikagura looks good?" Katsu teased.

Andy stared at Katsuragi for a second before he realized what she was talking about and looked down in embarrassment.

"Heh, what I meant to say was that she would look cooler than me when using her sword." Andy rapidly defended.

"Sure, that's exactly what you meant." Katsuragi joked. "Anyway, I'm going to head to bed. Kiriya sensei said that because you have joined us our training has been increased, so I'm want to get as much sleep as I can so I can destroy as many targets as I want." With that, she got up and left the kitchen for the girls' side of the dorm.

"Yeah, I think she has a good idea because I am really tired. Good night girls, and sorry for what I said Ikagura." Andy said as he got up.

Before he left the table, Ikagura grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Good night Andy, and its ok about what katsu said, she likes to tease." Ikagura said with a still noticeable blush on her face.

"Alright, and thanks for understanding." Andy said as he freed himself from Ikagura's grasp and made his way back to his room.

After taking a quick shower and putting on his sleepwear, Andy finally laid down for night. He was not joking when he said he was exhausted as almost immediately after he got into bed he was asleep, resting for whatever new events came in the morning.

 **BZZT BZZT… BZZT BZZT…**

Anderson was awoken by the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand. After fumbling for his glasses and getting a light turned on, he checked the alert on the phone. The alert was a text from Asuka.

'Hey, Merlin is here and wants us all to meet up in the kitchen with Kiriya. He says to get dressed because it's urgent.' The text read.

Andy checked the time on his phone. 2:30 am it read. Groaning to himself, Andy got up and as quickly as he could, got ready. He put on a fresh set of clothes, which consisted of jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt, and brushed his teeth before making his way to the kitchen. Once he got there, he saw that the girls were sitting on one side of the table while Kiriya and Merlin sat on the other side. Andy took a seat next to the girls as Kiriya spoke.

"Good, now that everyone is here we can begin." He said.

"Merlin, you better have a good reason to wake us up at two in the fucking morning." Andy growled, expressing his frustration at his sorcerer.

Merlin just sighed

"Forgive me Your Majesty, but if there was any other to resolve this issue, it would have been done." He told his king.

"Okay then, what is the issue?" Anderson asked.

Merlin reached into his bag and produced a picture of an office building. The plaque with the building's name had the symbol of shield with swords crossed in front emblazoned on it.

"This office building is the headquarters of Grayson Dynamic Solutions here in the city. It's a private security contractor that under the employment of the institute." Merlin explained.

"So what happened?" Ikagura asked.

"Usually a representative from the security firm contacts the institute about once week to update on the state of affairs at the firm, but they fail to make their check in call earlier tonight." Merlin responded.

"Has this ever happened before?" Andy asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, but it has always been because of a scheduling error or someone forgot. In addition, their building is undergoing renovations so their power is a little spotty. It is almost certainly a simple issue but the institute has a feeling of something being off and they don't want to take any chances." Merlin clarified.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Asuka inquired. This time Kiriya was the one to answer.

"You are to make your way over to the office without being detected by the police's nighttime patrols, let the contractor know about the institute's concerns, and then stealthily make your way back here. Use this as an exercise to field test your infiltration techniques. Now go prepare, you leave immediately." Kiriya answered.

As the girls and Anderson got up, he was handed a small plastic keycard.

"This is an institute I.D. badge; show it to the secretary at the office so that she knows that you are from the institute and will let you see the head of the firm." He said as Andy took the card.

"Thanks Merlin." Andy said.

Once Andy made it back to his room, he collected what he needed. He grabbed his grandpa's pistols, fitting them into holster on his waist. He already had his phone and glasses, so that only left one item to collect. He grabbed Excalibur and strapped the sheathed sword to the left side of his hip just as Lucian had taught him. With everything accounted for, he made his way to the front entrance. Once he got there all of the girls were there in their shinobi outfits waiting.

"Is everyone ready to go?"

They all nodded.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." He said as they walked out the front door.

And so, Anderson's first mission as king had begun, but even with everything he had already experienced, nothing could prepare him for the storm that he and his new friends were about to walk into.


End file.
